ENT11 Mirage
by A Rhea King
Summary: After being bit by a snake, T'Pol revives believing she's human. As her behavior becomes increasingly problematic, the crew realize they have to convince her she's Vulcan.
1. Chapter 1

MIRAGE

A. Rhea King

CHAPTER I

* * *

**June 5, 2151** : _Enterprise, Hallway_

"T'Pol," Archer called.

She stopped and turned. Archer stopped next to her, handing her a PADD.

"I don't need this, T'Pol."

"It's an effi--"

"I don't need an efficiency report every day, T'Pol."

"Do you not need to know how your crew is doing?"

"Yes, but not like this. They know their jobs and they do them fine."

"Yes, but--"

"Efficiency reports every other month and that's all. Understood?"

"That is not effective, Captain."

"By whose standards? Yours or mine?"

T'Pol didn't answer.

"Exactly," Archer said. "It wouldn't hurt you to act a little like the rest of the crew, either. Might help them warm up to you." He walked away.

T'Pol looked down at the PADD in her hand, contemplating Archer's suggestion.

* * *

**March 31 : **Arid Planet, Shuttle Pod

She opened her eyes, staring at the green blood freckling the rich tan skin of her hand. Her eyes drifted to the helm controls under it. She became aware of something oozing down her temple and touching it, discovered it was her own blood. She closed her eyes as dizziness swept over her and started to draw a breath. She stopped the breath when pain tore across her chest. As the dizziness subsided, she lifted her head and opened her eyes. It was daylight outside and a large sun cast goldenrod light across a barren, arid landscape and into the shuttle pod. A peak rose steeply to the left of the shuttle pod. The base of another filled the window on the right. She started to stand and her knees buckled, dropping her back into the chair as she faded from consciousness.

January 29 : _Vasgha, Osewa Home World_

Archer opened the shuttle pod hatch and stepped into warm sunlight. A light breeze blew the scent of exotic flowers across his face. Hoshi, Trip, and T'Pol stepped out behind him. Before them five alien humanoids in vibrant colored robes that swept the ground waited. Their ridged, yellow-pigmented hands were clasped loosely, adorned with glittering jewelry. They greeted the visitors with welcoming smiles that reflected in their purple eyes.

"Greetings," the middle one said, bowing.

The four returned the greeting.

"I am Oriam. Welcome to Vasgha, Captain Archer."

"Thank you." Archer looked past him at the Osewa city.

The city was carved into the sides of a steep, extinct volcano island. The sparkling turquoise ocean peeked from between a few buildings, but was otherwise hidden from view.

"This way," Oriam said, sweeping his hand toward the door of a building.

Archer fell into step beside him, his crewmen following him. He glanced back at T'Pol and she slightly inclined her head. Archer looked away with a smile and for a second T'Pol pondered how that slight movement always elicited the same reaction from him.

* * *

**March 31 : **Arid Planet, Shuttle Pod

At first she wasn't sure if she had opened her eyes. She reached up and touched them. They were open, but there was no light coming from outside. Even the stars were missing.

She stood and on shaky legs walked to the back of the craft. She felt the top of a bench that was ajar and knelt beside it. She felt a variety of objects in the bench until her hand closed around a long, cool cylinder. She felt along the cylinder. Her finger slid into a soft depression and she pushed in on it. The flashlight came on, revealing the bench was filled with blankets and unfamiliar instruments. She shined the light around the craft until she spotted a bench across from her.

Crawling one-handed she moved over to it. Inside she found a mirror, medic kit, and electric lantern. She hung the mirror and turned on the lantern. She sat the flashlight on the floor, not noticing it rolling away. She closed the bench lid and lifted up on her knees as she spread the medic kit out on the bench. She looked into the mirror and stopped, touching the green blood that had congealed on the side of her face.

"That can't be right."

Suddenly she grabbed at the pain in her chest, doubling over. She whimpered softly, trying desperately to draw a full breath. It finally came when she fainted.

* * *

**January**** 30 : **Vasgha, Osewa Home World

"Wow," Trip said. He stopped, staring at the archway they were passing under.

T'Pol stopped, looking up. The carvings in the top of the arch were colored with vivid paint and highlighted with gold, silver, and crushed gems.

"I'd have hated to be the one that carved and painted that. Talk about a crink in the neck!"

"I doubt the artist did either standing," T'Pol commented.

Trip looked sidelong at T'Pol. "I was told once that Michelangelo spent a lot of his time standing to paint the Vatican Sistine Chapel ceiling."

"I am unfamiliar with this artist." T'Pol walked away.

Trip chuckled, walking with her. Ahead of them Archer and Hoshi had joined the Osewa under an arbor trellis. They sat on benches and chairs made of obsidian and marble.

Trip looked down at the handful of nuts in his hand. "Wanna try one?" He held his hand out to T'Pol.

"No, thank you."

"You've got no sense of adventure, T'Pol."

"How does my disinterest in alien cuisine translate to a disinterest in adventure?"

Trip grinned. "T'Pol, you don't have an adventurous bone in your body. That'd be too... _Impulsive_."

"You do not know me as well as you believe you do, Commander."

Trip smiled, looking toward the edge of the garden. A high iron fence surrounded bright colored flowers of different shapes and sizes.

"Can't believe how many poisonous things they have on this planet – plants, animals... Surprised the bugs aren't poisonous!"

T'Pol didn't comment so Trip fell silent. They joined the group, standing behind Archer. Archer suddenly pulled his communicator out, tapping it.

"Hoshi, my communicator stopped translating," Archer said. "Ask them to wait for a moment."

Hoshi started to translate. Oriam and another representative suddenly stood up, speaking in harsh tones as they made angry gestures in Archer's general direction.

"Hoshi?" Archer asked Hoshi.

"He said get out."

"Ask him what we did wrong."

Hoshi started to speak but he cut her off, motioning back toward the garden gate.

"He's demanding we leave or all business relations will be cut off permanently."

Archer stood, stepped around the bench, and stopped. Five Osewa were walking toward them. They began yelling at the representatives, who retaliated with their own yelling.

"What the hell is going on, Hoshi?"

"The newcomers are accusing Oriam and the other Osewa of stealing business by not allowing us to talk with them. It's starting to get heated, sir."

"Let's move over by the fence and let them straighten this out."

The four moved away from the two groups, watching the yelling quickly progress into brawl.

"We're going back to our rooms," Archer quietly ordered.

The four started around the Osewa. One grabbed T'Pol's arm and she turned, pulling back. At the same instant another swung a fist toward the Osewa, but he ducked and the punch slammed into T'Pol's jaw. The Osewa let go of her arm and she fell, landing near the garden fence. T'Pol heard hissing and rolled over. A black and cream-colored snake that had been sleeping under the garden foliage had been rudely awakened by T'Pol's arm slamming against it. Its head shot up as it pulled into a coil, hissing loudly at her. T'Pol froze, holding the serpent's black-eyed gaze. Archer reached down to help her up, but spotted the snake before he touched her. He was instantly immobile.

"Captain," Trip gasped.

Archer didn't move.

"Hoshi, tell them to stop fighting IMMEDIATELY!" Archer ordered.

Hoshi turned to convey the message. A punch meant for another Osewa missed its target and hit Hoshi in the chest. She fell back, landing on top of T'Pol. Reactively, T'Pol jerked her arm. The snake struck, its fangs tearing through T'Pol's sleeve and sinking into her arm. T'Pol didn't make a sound; she simply passed out.

Archer grabbed the snake behind its jaw, forcing the serpent's mouth open and carefully pulled the fangs out. He caught the snake's tail and held on tight to the squirming creature as he stood. The snake writhed, hissing angrily. Archer suddenly noticed it had become silent. He turned, finding Hoshi and the Osewa staring at him.

"Hoshi, tell them we need antivenin."

Hoshi told them. There were a few moments of conversation before Oriam answered her.

Hoshi turned to Archer, shaking her head. "They don't know what an antivenin is."

"They have reached warp _six_, cured most diseases on their planet, and they don't have antivenins?" Archer asked in disbelief.

Hoshi weakly shrugged.

"Tell them I need something to take this snake back to Enterprise in. Doctor Phlox can probably make it, and seconds are crucial."

Hoshi turned back to them. One spoke to her, pointing past her at the ground. Hoshi and Archer both looked. Trip was lying on the grass with two long barbs buried in his neck. Above him a large orange and purple flower was slowly wilting as it died.

"Do they have a cure for the flower's poison?" Archer looked at Hoshi

Hoshi asked and several nodded.

"We have to _hurry_."

Hoshi relayed the request. The Osewa scattered in different directions to obey Archer's requests.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

* * *

**March 31** : _Arid Planet, Shuttle Pod_

She regained consciousness, staring at the bench before her. The lantern still glowed overhead, casting deep shadows around her. Slowly she pulled herself onto her knees and bandaged her head wound. Lethargically she moved to the opposite bench, pulled out blankets and made a bed. She crawled in it, pulling the blankets tight around her. Her eyes closed halfway when pain stabbed her in the chest.

Behind her she heard a man whisper, "T'Pol, stay with me."

She felt a hand lay on her shoulder but didn't move.

"Fight for me, T'Pol. You're stronger than this."

"I'm so cold," she told him.

"I know, but you have to stay with me. Hold on."

T'Pol didn't answer. Her eyes drifted shut as she slipped into unconsciousness.

February 3 : _Enterprise, Sickbay_

T'Pol opened her eyes, looking up at Doctor Phlox's chest. He was leaning over her, looking at a monitor. T'Pol smiled.

"Doctor Phlox, that color does nothing for you."

Phlox smiled, leaning back. When he saw her smile, his faded.

"T'Pol... You're smiling."

T'Pol chuckled softly, closing her eyes. "I usually do at jokes, Doc."

"I... Wasn't aware of that."

"My arm hurts really bad. Got any drugs?"

"The swelling hasn't gone down completely but your fever broke and-- Do I _got_ any drugs?"

"Yeah. My arm's killin' me."

Phlox reached back to retrieve a hypospray. T'Pol turned her head, finding Trip asleep on the bio-bed next to her.

"How's Commander Tucker doin'?"

"Commander Tucker?"

T'Pol looked back at Phlox. "Yeah. Commander Tucker. Him." She pointed at Trip.

Phlox didn't reply. He gave her the shot and walked to a table to retrieve a scanner. He returned and began scanning her.

"T'Pol, what do you last remember?" Phlox asked her.

"We were visiting the Osewa, they got into a brawl, I got decked, and was bitten by a snake."

"Do you feel all right otherwise?"

"I kinda feel like I'm not quite awake. You know how it is when you wake up from a dream that feels completely real? Sorta there, sorta not." T'Pol beamed. "And I feel like I'm floating! Is that normal? It's kind of fun."

"Fun?" Doctor Phlox asked.

"You think that floating feeling is _fun_ T'Pol?" Trip asked.

The two looked at him.

T'Pol smiled at him. "Hi. How are ya feeling?"

"I'll be right back, T'Pol." Phlox walked over to a companel and began talking quietly to whomever he called.

"Wonder what his deal is."

"How about you're not talking like you, or acting like, _you_?"

T'Pol laughed. "Sure I am."

"No, you're not."

"Okay, then how else would I be talking or acting?"

"Like a Vulcan."

T'Pol looked up at the ceiling. "Well, there's the problem then."

"Why is that a problem?"

"I'd have to be a Vulcan to be _acting_ like a Vulcan." T'Pol shot him a smug smile.

Trip sat up like a springboard, yelling, "PHHHHHHHLOX!"

#

T'Pol sat on the edge of her bio-bed, one leg crossed over the other, looking utterly bored as she examined her fingernails. Trip sat on the edge of his bio-bed with a blanket pulled tight around him, watching her. Archer stood nearby, as perplexed and concerned about T'Pol's behavior as Phlox.

"I have checked everything, Captain," Phlox told Archer. "I have run all tests five times and found nothing abnormal. The only hypotheses I can come up with is that she's suffering from delusions brought on by the venom or antivenin."

"How long is this going to last? How extensive is it?" Archer asked.

"I don't know how long this will last. And as for how extensive, she thinks her parents are human."

"Because they are," T'Pol muttered under her breath.

Phlox continued, "She also believes she was on the San Francisco police force before she joined Starfleet. _Moreover_, she insists she is not a Vulcan. It is _that_ extensive, Captain."

"You know, I'm sitting right here, Doc," T'Pol complained. "You could at least acknowledge that I'm in the same room."

"Didn't the Osewa say the venom wouldn't affect Vulcans?" Archer asked him.

"If the venom isn't supposed to affect Vulcans," T'Pol told them, "and I am a Vulcan, then why am I affected? That really doesn't make much sense now does--

"T'Pol!" Archer looked at her. "HUSH!"

T'Pol looked away with a crooked grin.

"They said that this genus of snake has never bitten a Vulcan, not that Vulcan's were immune," Phlox corrected him.

T'Pol let out a frustrated breath. "I am _not_ a Vulcan!"

Phlox looked at her. "Yet you cannot explain why you have pointed ears."

T'Pol shrugged. "Albeit unusual, they're a deformity."

"NO, DAMNIT!" Trip bellowed.

The three looked at him. Trip slid off the bio-bed, walking up to T'Pol. He laid his hand on her arm, holding her gaze.

"They are like that because you are a Vulcan, T'Pol. For crying out loud, your name is Vulcan!"

"That's because my parents liked the name and Vulcans. They were a minority."

Trip stared at her.

"Then let's contact your parents, T'Pol," Archer suggested. "Where are they?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Humor me."

"They're dead. My father owned a freighter, it was attacked, and the ship and all hands were lost."

"YOU'RE PARENTS NEVER OWNED A FRIEGHTER, T'POL!" Trip yelled, and then much quieter added. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. T'Pol... Yes. You're parents are dead, but they weren't human, they were Vulcan. Your mom was a teacher; she died in your arms!"

Coolly T'Pol informed him, "You know, Commander Tucker, I don't even know why you're here. This doesn't involve you."

"This doesn't _involve_ me?"

"No."

Trip turned away leaning on a bio-bed, her jaw flexing as he wrestled with his anger.

"You mentioned releasing Trip to his quarters. Can he go now?" Archer asked Phlox.

"Yes, but he isn't released to duty for another four days. He's still very weak and shouldn't be out of bed right now."

"No, Cap'n," Trip argued, turning back to them, "I'm staying. I'm not leaving her, not like this."

"Why are you so concerned about me?" T'Pol demanded.

"Trip, just go to your quarters and get some rest. Staying isn't going to help right now."

"And why would you want to?" T'Pol asked Trip.

"Because, T'Pol--" Trip started.

"Trip, we can sort everything else out later when she can at least remember what _species_ she is."

"Cap'n, I can't leave her--"

"You can and you will. Go."

"Aye, sir." With his head hung, Trip left Sickbay.

"What is his problem?" T'Pol demanded.

"Just focus on trying to remember who you _really_ are for right now, T'Pol."

"I know who _I am_! None of _you_ seem to!"

Archer sighed, realizing that this was going to take a very long time.

* * *

**February**** 10 : **_Enterprise, Mess Hall_

Trip looked at the person stepping up to the breakfast bar next to him and for a moment stared at T'Pol. She carried a tray with a large assortment of foods.

"Isn't all that gonna make ya sick?" Trip asked. He looked away to take a couple pancakes.

Flatly she snapped, "No."

Trip shrugged as he walked away. He retrieved a glass of milk from the replicator and sat down at the last open table in the mess hall. He hunkered over his tray, wrestling with anger and hurt. He felt someone watching him and looked up. T'Pol was slowly approaching him. Trip looked around the room for another table to send her to, but discovered his table was the only one with an available chair. Trip looked up when she stopped at one of the open chairs.

T'Pol cleared her throat before asking, "Commander, may I--"

Gruffly he replied, "I don't care."

T'Pol sat down. Trip went back to eating, but he could feel her watching him. He finally looked up, catching her staring at him.

"What?" he demanded.

He noticed Hoshi walk into the mess hall, but his attention quickly returned to T'Pol.

"Why did you want to stay with me in Sickbay? Why are you so concerned?"

"It's nothin'." Trip looked back at his food. "Eat your breakfast."

"I don't believe it's nothing. Tell me."

Trip poked at a link of sausage. "It's just... Before you were bit and forgot everything, we--"

"Do you mind if I join you two?" Hoshi asked.

The two looked up, finding Hoshi standing behind an open chair. Her smile quickly faded when the two didn't answer.

"Or I could--"

"No. Have a seat," T'Pol said. "You're always welcome, Hoshi."

Hoshi sat down. "It's really crowded in here this morning. That's so unusual."

"I guess everyone heard Chef was making blueberry pancakes and waffles," T'Pol joked.

Hoshi smiled. "I'm not used to you joking."

"It's early and I'm just getting started."

"This... Is strange. Captain Archer said you were behaving different since you were bitten."

"I'm not acting different."

Trip gritted his teeth. "The hell you aren't."

"Will you just let it go, Commander? You're mistaken and frankly this is getting old."

Trip threw down his fork as he stood. He leaned on the table into her face. She held his gaze. Hoshi sat her fork down, watching the two.

Quietly Trip told her, "I am not mistaken, T'Pol. Why can't you get it through that thick skull of yours that you _are_ a Vulcan?"

T'Pol narrowed her eyes, anger clouding her face. Trip didn't back down, despite how nervous it made him to see so much emotion in her face.

'_What happens when a Vulcan snaps_?' began reciting in his mind.

"You should probably leave, Commander. Your company is unwelcome."

T'Pol looked back at her plate, resuming eating. Trip slammed a fist on the table, making everyone look up. T'Pol didn't even flinch at the action.

"You're gonna feel very foolish when you realize how wrong you are, T'Pol. Mark my word."

Trip stormed off, too angry to deal with her anymore.

* * *

**February 10 : **_Enterprise, T'Pol's Quarters_

T'Pol stepped out of the shower, pulling a towel off the rack. She began drying her hair, humming a soft tune. She looked at the bathroom door when her doorbell beeped.

"Come in," T'Pol called.

She heard the door open and close. "Be out in a minute, Hoshi. Sorry about making us late to the movie."

There was no answer. T'Pol pulled on her robe and tied it before walking out of the bathroom. She stopped, staring at Trip. He watched her with a strange expression – a cross between hurt and anger.

"Can I help you?"

"We have to talk, T'Pol."

"We have nothing to talk about. Please leave." T'Pol walked to her closet and started going through her clothes. She made faces at all of them, shaking her head.

She muttered, "Why are all my clothes so boring?"

"I never thought they were boring," Trip replied. "You looked fabulous in everything you wore."

T'Pol grew still, realizing what Trip wasn't saying. She turned to face him.

"Talk about what, Commander?"

"You and I were dating before you forgot everything. And it's killing me that you don't remember any of that."

T'Pol couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was flat out lying to her because she knew she'd remember dating someone as annoying as he was. She shook her head.

"We never dated."

Exasperated, Trip told her, "Yes, T'Pol, we were dating before all of this."

"I'd remember something like that."

Trip threw up his hands. "T'Pol, you don't even remember what species you are! _How_ could you remember something like that?"

"I am not Vulcan! I am human, Commander!"

"Trip. You always called me Trip."

"I am not giving into your delusion that we ever dated, Commander Tucker."

Trip walked toward her and she retreated. He caught her arms, holding her still.

"I care too much for you to let you slip away like this, T'Pol. I'm not going to let this happen to us."

"Let me go."

"T'Pol, please just give me a chance to--"

"LET ME GO!" T'Pol shoved him back.

Trip allowed the push to force him back.

"T'Pol, please--"

"I would never date you! I have feelings for someone else."

Shocked, Trip gasped, "What? Who?"

T'Pol pressed her lips together, crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow up.

"WHO, T'POL!?"

"I don't know what you thought you'd accomplish by coming in here and lying to me, but it's not working, _Commander_. You will leave. Now."

Trip walked toward her again and forced her to retreat back against a wall. He leaned in, resting his fingertips lightly on her cheek. T'Pol felt something stir in her, but her anger beat it to death. She wasn't about to date this arrogant, controlling man.

"Maybe I should have said this before today, but I'm saying it now; I love you, T'Pol. And I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I'm getting you back."

Trip leaned in close to kiss her, but stopped with his lips centimeters from hers. T'Pol's heart raced and the feeling stirred in her again. This time her anger wasn't strong enough to beat it back and she couldn't take her eyes off his lips. Trip kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes, surprised at how light and warm the kiss was. She hadn't expected that after his displays of anger. And then it was gone. T'Pol opened her eyes, watching him storm toward the door. He jammed his finger against the door controls and the door slid open as Hoshi was reaching for the doorbell on the other side.

With sharp curtness he ordered, "Outta my way!"

Hoshi quickly obeyed and he stormed past. She walked into T'Pol's quarters, watching her.

T'Pol walked to her bunk and sat down with her face in her hands. Hoshi sat down next to her, laying a hand on T'Pol's shoulder.

"What happened?"

T'Pol looked across the room, shaking her head. "It's not important."

Hoshi dropped her hand, nodding. "Lover's spats are hell, aren't they?"

T'Pol stomach leapt with shock. She looked at Hoshi.

"What did you say?"

"Lover's spats are hell. At least I think they are."

"I don't have a relationship with that man, Hoshi. I can barely stand him!"

"Oh." Hoshi looked away, confused.

"Why on Earth would you say something like that?"

"Because before your accident you two were a serious item. I just thought..."

"We were?"

Hoshi nodded. T'Pol looked at the floor, now even more confused. She knew Hoshi wouldn't lie to her, so could Trip have been right? Had they been dating and she couldn't remember that? But that just couldn't be right. It couldn't be, because...

"But... I love Captain Archer," T'Pol retorted quietly.

Hoshi gaped. T'Pol put her face in her hands again, crying. She leaned into Hoshi when she put her arm around T'Pol's shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

* * *

**February 24 : **_Enterprise, Bridge_

Trip walked onto the bridge hearing T'Pol and Hoshi giggling and gossiping. Again.

'_Those two crones are going to drive the Cap'n and me to drinking_!' Trip shook his head as he sat down in front of the engineering monitors to work.

He didn't see Travis look anxiously at the women and then him.

"Sir," Travis said.

Trip looked up. "Yeah?

"Could you find someone to relieve me for a break?" Travis motioned toward Hoshi and T'Pol's with his eyes. "I really need one."

Trip looked at the women.

"Hoshi," Trip said.

Hoshi looked up. "Yes, sir?"

"You have two hours of your shift left, right?"

"Yes."

"What do you have left to do?"

"Reports, sir."

"Finish them in your quarters." Trip turned back to the monitors.

Hoshi and T'Pol looked at each other.

"Trip--" T'Pol started.

"That's an order, Hoshi," Trip commanded.

Hoshi obeyed. Trip finished what he was doing and walked to the lift. T'Pol jumped to her feet and stopped him before he reached the lift controls. She glared at him, her face clouded with anger and detest. He held her glare, his face a cool mask hiding his anger. Travis watched the confrontation with growing concern.

"I am your senior officer," T'Pol told him. "You will confer with me before sending any crewman off the bridge."

"You may have been my senior officer before you lost you mind, but you sure as hell ain't one now, so the hell if you think I'm _conferring_ with you on anything!"

"You just can't stand a woman with a mind of her own, can you, Commander Tucker?"

"WHAT!?"

Travis turned and tapped his companel. "Mayweather to Archer."

"Go ahead," Archer replied.

"Sir, you had better come out here. There's a problem," Travis told him.

"On my way," Archer said.

Travis turned back around.

T'Pol stepped closer to Trip, putting her hands on her hips. "Just admit it."

"I'm not admitting to a lie, T'Pol."

"Why did you send Hoshi off the bridge then? If you weren't trying to be a control freak?"

"Because you don't seem to get how annoying it is when you two are sitting over there gossiping! This is the bridge, _not_ the mess hall."

"If it was a problem, Captain Archer would have brought it to my attention, Commander!"

"Maybe he's just hoping you'll come to your senses and realize you're a Vulcan!" Trip jabbed.

"I AM HUMAN!"

"If you're human, I'm a horse's ass."

"You called it."

"You bit--"

From behind Trip, a voice quietly said, "Trip."

"BUTT OUT OF THIS--" Trip spun around. His anger instantly deflated when he found Archer was standing behind him. A tight, "Sir," escaped as he hastily pulled himself to attention.

T'Pol quickly stood at rigid attention next to Trip. Archer looked from one to the other, remaining silent until their nervousness started to show.

"T'Pol, return to your duties," Archer quietly ordered.

"Permission to speak freely, sir," T'Pol requested.

"Denied. Return to your duties, T'Pol."

She hesitated before returning to her station.

"Commander, you're expected in engineering. You probably ought to go straight down there and stay to the end of your shift."

"Yes, sir." Trip turned and left the bridge.

Archer walked over to helm and leaned on it. Travis guiltily looked up at him.

"What happened?" Archer asked him.

"Commander Tuck--" T'Pol started.

"I was not addressing you, T'Pol, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Travis?"

"I asked for a break."

"You're not scheduled for one."

Travis looked at the controls. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"If you feel comfortable doing so." Archer glanced at T'Pol. She was watching Travis. "Or we can go into my ready room."

Travis sighed. "It's all right, sir. Look, I'm not trying to take sides, but it's really hard to do my job when there are people sitting on the bridge talking like they're in the mess hall, and with the same color of humor too. It's very distracting."

"I agree. Which is why it will be quiet for the remainder of the day, correct, T'Pol?"

"Yes, sir," she quietly replied.

Archer turned and went back into his ready room. When Travis snuck a glance at T'Pol he found silent tears were running down her face. He said nothing, deciding he'd done enough damage for one day. But it made him realize how much he really missed the old T'Pol.

* * *

**April 1 : **_Arid Planet, Shuttle Pod_

She woke with a start. Outside the wind blew hard, throwing gravel against the hull with a lonely howl. Static came out of the companel and her attention focused on it, but she didn't attempt to move. Her headache made her head feel like it weighed hundreds of kilograms. She laid her hand on her chest. Every breath was agonizing and she couldn't get a full breath. She heard faint voices come through the static and looked back toward helm.

"Doctor, what do I do? T'Pol is barely responding," a woman's voice asked.

"Keep her talking until you get here," another man's voice replied.

T'Pol closed her eyes. "Cold," T'Pol whispered to the voices, "I'm so cold.

The voices faded into static and T'Pol slipped back into unconsciousness.

February 25 : _Enterprise, Captain's Ready Room_

T'Pol walked into Archer's ready room. Hoshi stood next to the door, staring at the floor. Trip was at the furthest window, his back to her. Archer sat on the end of his desk, arms crossed across his chest and staring at the floor.

"You requested to see me, Captain?"

"You're dismissed, Hoshi," Archer said.

Hoshi turned, holding T'Pol's gaze. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Your dismissal was not optional, Hoshi," Archer ordered.

Hoshi quickly left.

Archer looked at T'Pol. "We need to talk about your conduct."

"I apologize for my behavior yesterday, Captain. I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. It won't happen again."

Archer sighed. "T'Pol, until that snake bit you, you never behaved like this."

"I'm sorry. I'll be more conservative while on duty, sir."

"Sorry seems to be your word of trade lately and after several complaints from crewmen, I've come to my wits end." Archer stood. "I'm reassigning your duties and you will remain in Sickbay or your quarters until Doctor Phlox can cure you, or we reach Vulcan, whichever happens first."

T'Pol grew somber. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because we're worried about you, T'Pol. I know you think this is how you've always been, but it's not. You never sat on the bridge and gossiped or smiled or laughed or joked."

T'Pol looked down, anger darkening her face.

"Report to Sickbay. Doctor Phlox is expect--"

"Have you ever thought maybe that's why I don't remember anything, Captain?" T'Pol snapped. "I was boring!"

Archer couldn't help but smile. He nodded. "You were a little boring, yes, but we'd come to expect it. We all depended on you when things got tense because you never flew off the handle like we humans do."

"_I'm_ human."

"You're Vulcan."

"_I am human_!"

"You are a Vulcan, T'Pol. You aren't, and never were, in any way, human."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "And you want that Vulcan back, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You want her back because she's who _you_ prefer."

Archer walked up to T'Pol, holding her gaze and in a strained, angry voice he told her, "I will only tell you this once, T'Pol, so listen very, very carefully. My interest in you was as a friend before you were bit, and less than that now. You loved someone once; maybe you should consider that before you do something foolish."

T'Pol looked at Trip and then back at Archer, starting to cry.

"I am _not_ her! I'm _not_ doing any more tests!" T'Pol backed toward the door. "So you can choose, Captain Archer; you can reprimand me or you can pretend we never had this conversation, but I am _not_ doing any more tests!"

T'Pol slapped the controls and bolted. Archer closed his eyes. He reached out and tapped his companel.

"Archer to security."

"Go ahead, sir," Malcolm answered.

"Find T'Pol and escort her to her quarters. She is to remain there until instructed otherwise. Post two guards outside her door."

There was a pause. Malcolm sounded sad when he replied. "Right away, sir."

* * *

**March 2 : **_T'Pol's Quarters_

Archer and Trip ran through the halls and could hear T'Pol screaming as they got closer. The two MACOs posted at her room had caught her a hall from her quarters and the men struggled to keep her from getting away. The two men joined them, and the four fought getting her back in her quarters.

"Pin her to the floor," Archer ordered. "Phlox is on his way."

"LET ME GO! I WANNA TAKE A WALK!" T'Pol screamed.

No one listened to her. Archer looked back when the door opened and Phlox came in. He walked around to her head, making an adjustment on hypospray in his hand.

"Hold her head to the side," Phlox ordered as he kneeled.

"No! No!" T'Pol cried. She started crying, begging, "Please, Doctor! I just wanna take a walk!"

Phlox didn't respond to her pleas. He leaned in and injected her. Within seconds she was asleep. Trip picked her up and put her in her bunk. He pulled a blanket over her as he sat down on the edge. Archer turned to the guards. One had five long scratches down his cheek.

"Stevens, have Phlox patch up that scratch. Simmons, return to your post."

The guards and Phlox left the room. Archer looked back at Trip, wondering what was going through his mind.

"Trip, I--"

Trip stood and stormed out.

* * *

**March**** 13 : **_Enterprise, Bridge_

It had been a quiet morning since the away team had left to explore the Menshara moon below them. Hoshi, Trip, and Malcolm worked at their stations around Archer. Time had escaped Archer as he read news from home, the most important about his water polo team's latest victory. It was a distraction from the situation with T'Pol. She had become completely unpredictable as she tried to devise ways to escape them. Archer longed to have the old T'Pol back.

Hoshi turned to Archer. "Travis is hailing for you, sir"

"Put him through." Archer looked up.

"Captain!" Travis sounded out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Archer stood up from the captain's chair.

"Sir, T'Pol stowed away in the upper airlock. She jumped us when she landed and took off."

"Phlox had her in Sickbay."

"Well she wasn't when she jumped us down here, sir!"

Archer tapped the companel on his chair. "Security, go check on Phlox. Travis, is anyone hurt?"

"I don't know, I think she just stunned crewman Shipper."

"She's armed?

"Yes!"

Archer sighed, looking down. "Where are you at?"

"We're in the shuttle pod."

"Hold your position, we're on our way. Archer out. Trip, Malcolm, you're with me."

The two men followed Archer onto the lift.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

* * *

**March**** 13 : **_Menshara Moon, Shuttle Pod_

Archer ran up to the shuttle pod hatch, stepping in. Doctor Phlox pushed past him and knelt by the officer on the floor.

Phlox looked back at Archer. "He's unconscious, but he's not hurt."

"Which way did she go?" Archer asked Travis, looking back at him.

"That direction. Toward that peak." Travis pointed in the direction.

"Travis, take everyone back to Enterprise." Archer stepped out of the shuttle pod.

"I'm staying with you," Trip told him.

Archer looked back at the peak. He nodded once and walked away. Trip turned to Travis.

"Leave right away," Trip ordered and then ran to catch up with Archer.

* * *

**March**** 17 : **_Menshara Moon, Camp Site_

Trip held a tin cup in both hands, staring at the fire. Archer idly tossed pinecones and sticks into the flames, sending firefly embers into the darkness above. The planet didn't appear to have nocturnal life and the silence was slightly unsettling. Archer looked across the fire, watching Trip.

"Trip?" Archer said.

"Hm?"

"Why did you really want to stay?"

"To bring back my girl."

"It doesn't bother you that she doesn't have the same feeling for you anymore?"

"Yeah. It does. But... I can't just give up on her like that, Cap'n. She needs me now more than ever, even if she doesn't see it."

Archer shook his head. "I know a lot of men, could even name them, that would have given up on her a long time ago. I wonder if she'll ever realize how lucky she is."

Trip looked past him with a thoughtful expression. Archer turned his attention back to the fire.

"Cap'n."

"Hm?" Archer looked at him.

Trip nodded the direction he was looking and Archer turned. T'Pol stood just inside the firelight. The knee of her uniform was torn and her knee was skinned. Tears had cut streaks through the dirt that covered her face.

Taking hesitant steps, T'Pol walked toward them. "I... I got a day away and I realized, all at once, that everyone could be right. Because, you see, if I'm a human then there's a whole lot of things wrong with me. My pointed ears, I have green blood... B-But if I'm...a Vulcan..." She started crying. "If I'm a Vulcan, then I don't know who I am."

"That's why we've been so worried, T'Pol," Trip told her.

T'Pol looked from one man to the other several times. Archer looked back into his coffee cup to avoid her eyes; Trip held her gaze.

"We're dating?" she asked Trip.

Trip nodded.

T'Pol fell to her knees beside him. "I'm sorry, Trip."

"I have to take some of the blame too, T'Pol. When I wasn't getting after you about your behavior, I was too mad to talk to you civilly."

T'Pol started crying. "I'm so sorry."

Trip sat his cup aside. He pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her forehead.

"I don't know what to do, Trip."

"How does this plan sound: we go back to Enterprise, you get cleaned up, get some shut eye, and a good meal? And then, together, you and me will contact the Vulcan High Command. Vulcans seem to have a ritual for everything; I bet there's a ritual to fix memory loss."

"You really don't like me like this?"

"I want you to be able to remember things like your parents, or your favorite color, or--"

"It's blue."

Trip shook his head.

"It's not blue?"

"No. It's red. Fire ruby red."

T'Pol grabbed his uniform and pressed her face into his chest, bursting into fresh tears. Trip quietly comforted her with whispers and kisses.

Archer watched the two with some regret. A part of him remembered how much he'd wanted T'Pol so long ago and through this a sliver of hope had surfaced that they might be together. But the part that grounded him in reality knew that was never going to happen and that her returning to Trip was the best thing for her. It was the only way she'd ever remember who she was.

* * *

**April 1 : **_Arid Planet, Shuttle Pod_

T'Pol heard people moving around her, but didn't open her eyes. Someone was gently changing the bandage on her head.

"How's the shuttle pod look, Trip?" a man said.

Another man replied. "These repairs are things she knows how to do. Wonder why she didn't do them.. And the com is functioning, but she didn't respond to Hoshi's hails."

"I don't think she was able to do much judging from the looks of this head wound. She's lost a lot of blood, Trip. Hustle with those repairs so we can get her to Phlox."

"Another two minutes and we're in the air."

"Do you think the Vulcans helped her?

"We talked before she left the monastery. She appeared to be the old T'Pol. I hope she is."

T'Pol opened her eyes, looking up at Archer. He smiled when he noticed she was conscious.

"We're going to get you back. Trip has a few minor repairs to make."

"Back where? Who are you?" she asked.

Trip's tools clattered to the floor and he turned, staring at T'Pol. Archer's smile melted into shock.

"What?"

"Who are you?" T'Pol asked him.

On hands and knees Trip scurried to her side. "T'Pol, please tell me you're joking. Don't joke about this. Please don't, honey."

"Joking about what?"

"What's your name?" Trip asked.

Weakly she replied, "I don't know." Her eyes drifted close.

"T'Pol, stay with me," Trip said, moving closer. He picked up her hand, lacing their fingers together.

Archer moved out of the way, watching the two.

"So tired," T'Pol whispered.

"Baby, open your eyes. Look at me."

T'Pol didn't obey.

"T'POL!"

For a brief moment she looked at him, and then the fire faded from her eyes as she exhaled her last breath. Trip gasped back the first few sobs.

"NO! GOD, NO!"

Archer closed his eyes, listening to Trip break down. When he opened them, Trip had T'Pol's body in his arms. His face was buried in her chest, muffling his wails. Archer closed his eyes, refusing to let the moment be captured in his memory album.

* * *

**February 7 : **_Enterprise, Sickbay_

T'Pol opened her eyes, staring at Doctor Phlox's chest. She said nothing. Phlox leaned back and smiled when he saw she was awake.

"Captain," Doctor Phlox called.

Archer walked up to T'Pol's other side. He smiled, laying his hand on her arm.

"Good morning."

"How long have I been here?"

"A few days," Archer answered. "Doctor Phlox was able to make the antivenin in time. He had a hard time keeping you stable before it counteracted the venom, though."

"I am..."

"You're what?"

"Confused. Have I been in a shuttle pod accident?"

"No. Why?"

"I am confused about what events have transpired."

"The snake bit you eight days ago; we left the Osewa home world four days ago. You've been in Sickbay the entire time, but you were delusional up until twelve hours ago," Archer told her. "What do you think has transpired?"

"I don't care to discuss it, Captain."

"Okay."

"Where is Trip?"

"He's recovering." Archer motioned to the bio-bed beside T'Pol.

T'Pol turned her head, staring at Trip on the bio-bed next to hers.

"It may be another three days before he regains consciousness," Phlox told her.

T'Pol lifted her arm, seeing black and blue coloration extending from the bandage to her elbow and wrist.

"And my injury, Doctor Phlox?"

"It's going to hurt for the next three or four weeks, but you should be able to return to limited duty in a day or two."

T'Pol laid her arm on her stomach, closing her eyes.

"I'll check in on you later, T'Pol," Archer said.

T'Pol listened to him leave. She opened her eyes, finding Doctor Phlox reading the monitor above her again.

"Doctor Phlox."

"Yes?" He smiled down at her.

"May I have something to relieve the pain?"

"Certainly. I'll be right back."

Phlox left and T'Pol looked at the ceiling, thinking about how a fantasy she'd thought about numerous times had manifested in her delusional state. She would have to meditate on it when she was released. Satisfied with her resolve to decode the delusion, T'Pol closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
